Some elevator systems use a hydraulic pumping system to raise and lower an elevator car. In such systems, hydraulic fluid is pumped to hydraulic cylinders to drive an elevator car upward. Hydraulic fluid is released from the hydraulic cylinders to permit the force of gravity acting on the elevator car to drive the elevator car downward. Over time, the primary pumping unit used in such systems can fail or become inoperable for various reasons and require maintenance or replacement. In some such systems, access to the primary pumping unit may be blocked by the elevator car when the primary pumping unit fails—for instance when the primary pumping unit is located in the hoistway space at the lowest floor and the elevator car happens to be positioned at the lowest floor. Lifting the elevator car manually can be done but requires the use of ladders to manually install a hoisting device on an overhead structure capable of supporting the hoisting device and the elevator car. This can be cumbersome, time consuming, and involve safety risks.
While a variety of equipment and systems have been made and used to raise and lower an elevator when a primary system is inoperable and needs service, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.